Many mobile devices now have the capability of recording location and other information. Having a complete record of when and where the user goes is useful for a variety of applications, including incident occurrence alerts, recommendation systems, lifelogging, gaming, and goal tracking. Multiple data sources exist for storing and tracking criminal, health, safety, and other relevant information associated with certain geographic locations and certain demographics. The information may often be of widely different types and scattered across various physical systems belonging to different organizations and/or individuals.